Shared Lips
by VitroBlue
Summary: There's something Aya want but he didn't knew about it until he got it. And there's something Youji had never though someone would ever really want from him until he gave it away without thinking. There was a misunderstanding, so what would happen to Aya


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all the caracters involved are copyright of Koyasu Takehito sama and Proyect Weiss, wich means I don't own them. The same goes for the lyrics used in this songfic, they are copyright of Maná. Liked the song? Go visit their website!

Warnings: Shounen ai, YxA, Romance/Angst. Don't like, don't read

Author's notes: The song is actually in Spanish. I did my best at translating it but it was difficult since some phrases have no full sense in English (not even out of Mexico). Hey, I'm Mexican and this is the very first songfic (or fanfic) I finish; be kind on me, I write a lot but not in English... Hope you like it. Review!

_My love...  
If I'm under the swaying of your legs  
If I'm sunken in a swaying of your hips  
This is heaven my heaven_

They were together. For a brief but blissful moment, they were together

They had just arrived from a mission that night. Youji had been unusually quiet and gloomy all the way back to their base because of the girl who died. Was she the one who called them saying the older man had been shoot and needed help? If that's so then she had saved him; the bullet only scratched Youji's side, but it was some big nasty scratch. Was she the one who had bandaged his wound with that blue strip? She saved him twice then; he could have bleed to death from that. But then, the one lying still under a white sheet was her. Those fucking grunts had killed her for helping Youji out of that one. Bet he didn't know a thing about her but he couldn't help it, he had felt guilty about her death.

And the mood had been contagious. Even Omi who was usually cheerful over the worst of circumstances, had felt like going straight to sleep and not waking up until late or skipping his next meal or two.

Had they arrived to the koneko no sumu ie, everyone went to their rooms barely waving a hand or nodding at each other to say good night. It had been Aya who stopped by his door but refused to open it. He rather had watched Youji disappearing in the shadows of his dorm.

He had hesitated... But by hearing a heavy weight fell on a bed right behind that door, he had decided to walk towards the blonde's room.

He had just peered inside since the door had not been closed, and, even with the lights off, he could see the slender body still dressed, lying motionless on the bed.

- Hey Kudou... - he had called with a deep voice. He hadn't really known what to say, so he had felt dumb for a moment, but he had also felt something must be said. - I'm... I'm sorry - "Great, put the king of icebergs to express anything but anger and that's what you got. How lame...", he had thought. That had been his best try as his mind refused to come up with something. He was about to leave but then...

- She died... - Youji's whisper had frost Aya in the spot - probably the same was Asuka did.

Asuka? Who was Asuka? An old lover? Or maybe the reason Youji joined Weiss, if the analogy had affected him that much. Again Aya had felt he should just leave, but he couldn't. He had found himself walking towards his teammate's bed instead, after closing the door behind him.

- We were private investigators looking for a girl who disappeared a week or so before. Our clues led us to that place and we find her dead. But we were caught on the spot. I was shoot and she left me hiding after she called for backup... - Aya had already reached the bed and sit by his partner - They shoot her on the run and that was the last time I saw her

- How did you get away from there?

- The backup she called... - had said Youji sitting up - some policemen friend of us picked me up where she told them they would find me. I woke up in the hospital a whole day after that... She was everything to me...

None of the Weiss members had ever cared to know the past of the others, no one said, no one asked. But that spontaneous confession had Aya stunned. Not because it was something hard to believe or anything, just...

The redhead felt as if he should do something, but there had been nothing else to do. The criminals were dead and surely that place would be closed for business tomorrow. "But that will not bring Asuka nor the girl back..."

He turned to Youji. Something strong pulled inside him, but he couldn't name it. Their eyes had met in the dark... And suddenly their lips had crashed in a heated kiss. Aya had been completely surprised; he hadn't even known what to do, but his body made it clear he shouldn't worry about that, it could manage perfectly without him thinking.

_Fled love  
You take me, you leave me  
You squeeze me and throw me aside  
You go to other skies  
And come back as a hummingbird  
You have me as a dog before your feet_

The sun was high in the sky when Aya finally woke up again. He was completely rested and restored but he felt disoriented when he looked at his surroundings.

That bed in which he was, was way more comfortable and wide that his own and there was two pillows instead of just one. The windows had dark curtains so it was impossible to know what time it was. In the night table, a digital clock said 12:30 with huge red numbers. By its side, there were some cigarettes and a Johnny Walker. Those two things said Aya all he needed to know. Now, the question was: what the heck was he doing NAKED in Youji's bed?

He covered his face with a hand trying to remember. Why was his mind in black? He hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol so, why couldn't he remember? C'mon. Yesterday night it was mission night. The info Youji picked some days before helped Omi plan a flash mission. Ken, the kid and him would go in, hunt down the targets and go out the same way they entered, but then Youji joined them too and found the dead girl. They accomplished the job and returned home still standing on one piece. Mission successful. Then he stopped by Youji's room and... and... AND!

Aya blushed completely. Now he remembered. "Damn Kudou! That was an awful lot of noise last night..." He jumped out of bed and picked up his stuff. Youji had a full body mirror on his room. Aya stopped a second to watch himself for he had seen some curios thing... ".FUCKING. .HELL. .!." The proof it had not been a dream what happened last night was right on his belly.

That made Aya dress himself in record time. He found Youji's door was locked from the inside. He stopped and listened outside. When he was sure no one was around, he stepped outside, looked the door, went to his own, unlocked it with his keys and entered. His heart was pounding loud. He took some clean clothes from his dresser and entered the bathroom to take a quick, meaning QUICK, and complete shower, not wanting to face anyone. Oh no, he was not going downstairs, no way. Fuck you hunger!

_Again my foolish mouth falls on your skin  
Turn your mouth to me and tease  
I fell from your chest to your feet yet again_

As soon as he finished his shower, he dressed up and locked himself up on his room again. It was maddening. Why had that happened? He lost it. When Youji kissed him he just lost control and let go of everything that held his emotions back.

He could remember perfectly. Every kiss, every touch, every breath and heart beat, every moan and sigh, every care and scratch and bite... Everything. Youji's warmth burned his skin.

Since what happened to his sister, he had become numb, completely unable to feel anything but rage, walking red paths under a sky with no light. But yesterday... Yesterday it had been paradise. But why? Why did that happened? Why? The question was torturing him, and his name. Youji...

I was past midnight when Aya finally came out of his room again. His stomach was not willing to let him be without having something inside to work with, so the young man walked as stealthily as always down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to cook anything (that was Ken's special ability, not his), so he went the easy way and prepared a simple sandwich.

He looked at the kitchen clock; it read 130 am, not the perfect time to dinner but who cared? When his meal was ready, he sat at the table and start eating it. By that time he was a bit unwilling to reenter his room, since he had spent the whole day in there.

Half eaten his sandwich, Aya herd a car parking outside. "Youji?" He stood up as if someone had pinched him with a nail and turned the lights off. He herd the door being opened and closed, and unsteady steps walking towards the stairs.

Aya was frozen solid. Yes, it was Youji, wearing tight dark clothes, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol and walking a bee path in his drunkenness. How the hell could he drive home like that? In the darkness Aya saw two dark spots on him, one on his cheek the other on his neck. Kisses, what else? Couldn't be leeches, even when deep inside Aya prayed they were.

Something broke. Aya couldn't say what was it, but it hurt. He stood still were he was and saw Youji fight to climb the stairs to his room, and once out of sight, Aya could hear him curse the key and the look of his door before it opened and could get in. The door was closed, but the redhead still could hear him walking around fighting to get rid of his clothes.

A few more minutes later everything was silent again. Aya look at the clock, 215 am. Somehow, the world blurred before him and he turned to look out of the window. Outside it was a fine night

_Shared lips, divided lips  
My love I can't share your lips  
I share the deceit  
I share the days and the pain  
I can't share your lips  
Oh my love, shared love_

This was the second time in a row that Ken woke up a little bit earlier than usual. The reason was the same. He stood up half asleep and opened the door, wearing only his pants

- Yo, Omichi, what's up?

- Ken-kun, eh, I was wondering if you left a half eaten sandwich in the kitchen last night.

- A half eaten sandwich? It wasn't me. What was it made of?

- Black forest, ham and salami...

- Black forest is Aya's favorite. You think he assaulted the kitchen at midnight?

- Well, he certainly didn't go out of his room yesterday but why leaving it half eaten like that?

- dunno... Anyway you get ready to go. I'll be down in a moment.

- You think he will get out today?

- Aya?

- Aa

- dunno, but if he doesn't I better wake up Youji

- He'll be mad as hell

- I don't care. I bet this is his fault. Aya hasn't showed up since they... - Ken broke the statement in there. Omi knew perfectly well what was left to say. That night when they came back from the mission the koneko seemed a very little place to live in.

Ken's alarm clock suddenly tore the heavy silent apart

- Anyway, you get ready to go to school. I'll be doing breakfast in a couple of minutes

- Hai

Once downstairs and with a shirt on, Ken prepared breakfast as Omi feed Momoe-san's cat with what was left of the sandwich and made coffee. As they finished their meal, Omi took his stuff and prepared to go

- How much will you wait for Aya to come down?

- Just one hour. Then I dunno if I will check on him or go wake up that lazy moron.

- Yokata... Saa, I hope everything's ok

- Don't worry Omichi. You better go now or you'll be late. I'll go take a shower now.

- Mata ne?

- Hai, iterasai

As Omi went out, Ken cleaned the kitchen and went up, but he has just stepped in the first step of the stairs when Omi came back

- Ken-kun! Aya's car is not here!

- Nani? - Ken took the phone to check on the incoming calls of last night, there was none after 9. - No one called... Ok, it's decided, I'll wake Youji up. When Aya disappears no one knows where he goes and I refuse to cover for him. Go now Omi.

_Mutant love!  
Friends with benefits but  
Without the benefit  
Of always having you  
And I always have to wait  
For the piece of you that is for to me_

Youji's head was spinning and pounding. Oh hell. He had the very mother fucker of all hangovers. Well, not really, he had had worse. Right then he woke up coz he felt a tremor was hitting, but still he refused to move from bed and just covered his head with a pillow

- Hoi, Youji! Wake up! Youji!

He recognized the voice

- go the hell away Ken!

- Aya is not here and it is your turn to cover up for him!

- No way!

- don't fuck with me! I covered for him yesterday, I'm not gonna do that today! Wake up already

- Its no one else's problem if he doesn't shows for his shifts. Close the store!

- We can't do that. Come on now or I'll play metal out loud on my stereo

- don't you dare! Aaaaaaaah, I'm coming... Fucking Aya, where the heck did he go?

Youji stood up dazed and looked for some clothes. Fortunately he ate plenty last night so the alcohol didn't do that much damage. Still he felt the urge to go to the bathroom and threw some stuff out of his body. Then he went downstairs directly to the fridge and took out one liter of his miracle anti-hangover potion and drank it as if there were no tomorrow. After that he went upstairs again and took a shower. If he was gonna work the morning shift he should look his best. No girl should watch him al worn out. The cold water made wonders on him

It has been a busy day. Fortunately for Ken, Omi arrived early for his shift, but unfortunately for Youji Aya didn't came

_Lightings of alcohol...  
Lone voices cry in the sun  
My mouth is tortured by flames  
You undress yourself angelic  
And then you leave_

It was closing time when certain redhead decided to appear at last.

- Hoi Aya! - Called Youji - where have you been? Yesterday Ken covered up for you and today I hadda...

Aya passed by Youji as if he were invisible or something.

- Yo, Aya

- Aya-kun...

Not only him but Ken and Omi too

- Stop right there Abyssinian - feminine voice called and he did stopped

Manx was in the door way and she seemed to have news

_Again my foolish mouth falls on your skin  
Turn your mouth to me, it hurts  
I fell from your chest to your feet yet again_

- Very well, here is the information about the targets. Now who's in?

- I'll go - said Ken

- Me too - echoed Omi

- Seems to be my kind of mission - said Youji

- Seems like al 4 members will be going on this one - said Manx with one of his devilish smiles

- Ya've got just three - the voice came from the back of the room. Everybody turned that way surprised

- Abyssinian

- I'm out... - he said walking up the stairs and disappearing above

- Aya rejected a mission? - Manx was stunned

- What the heck is wrong with Aya? - said Youji

- That's what we should be asking you! - Ken shouted at him

- What did you did to him? - said Omi out loud too

- What?

- All this is your fault, Youji Kudou

- What?

- Whatever it is, you screwed it, you fix it. And be fast about it

- Weiss is a team and we need our leader with us!

- Sorry, Manx

- Your mission will have to wait

Youji was silent as everyone went out of the basement. What was wrong with Aya? It's not like he is the only one with troubles. He didn't felt like fixing anything. He stood up and went upstairs but he went to his own room at get ready for another hangout night

_Shared lips, divided lips  
My love I can't share your lips  
I share the deceit  
I share the days and the pain  
I can't share your lips_

It was midnight when he arrived to the koneko. It was early and also he was sober... Well a couple of drinks wouldn't do much to him anyway, so it can be said he as sober as possible for that early in the night. Something had been bothering him. And that something had a name: Aya.

Not knowing why, what Ken and Omi said about something wrong with Aya being his fault had roamed back and forth through his mind all night. What did he do? At first Youji thought Aya's behavior had something to do with some personal problem. It wasn't the first time the redhead performed his lil' pissed princes act. But thinking twice about it... He hadn't performed it yet. Usually, when Youji messed up, meaning MESSED UP FOR REAL, Aya would answer with the most bitter and poisonous critics or rather hit him... At least glare at him with one of those "you better be dead by the time I lay my hands on you" looks that came so natural to him. But none of that had happened. Aya had been as cold as always... No, that was wrong; Aya had been as cold as never before. THAT was worrisome. When he thought about that, it was clear for Youji there was definitely something wrong.

_May a volt shatter me  
May oblivion eat me, my love  
But I can no longer share your lips  
Share your kisses,  
Share your love..._

Youji thought of talking with Aya in the morning, meaning a fight would be approaching and there better be someone near by in case it became serious and far enough to avoid nasty things being herd.

He walked all the way up with plain intentions of locking himself up in his room until the next noon and really hoping Aya would appear on time for his shift, but he stopped at the end of the stairs as he found Aya's door open and light coming from there. "So he's up..."

Youji walked silently towards there and found Aya sitting on his bed still dressed but shoeless, with his legs crossed before him, like meditating. His deadly katana was sheathed in his lap and his hands where indicating it will not remain long like that by the way they grabbed it.

- Go away Kudou - said the smaller man with low icy and bitter voice, but without moving. Being surprised like that, Youji flinched backwards.

- Aya... We need to talk... - he said

- There's nothing to talk about. Just go.

- You are wrong, Aya. You have been acting strange...

- Why would you ever care? You don't care about anything but you

- I... I do care, Aya. I do

- don't fucking say that to me, you hypocrite son of a bitch! - Aya stood up holding his katana on the left hand, not knowing that single loud statement alerted Omi and Ken. - You did what you pleased with me and you didn't give a shit about it. Now get the hell out of my sight before I slice you in two!

- hold it! What did you mean I didn't give a shit?

- I'm not your whore, you bastard! - A loud "thwack" of the katana getting stuck on Aya's wooden door alerted Omi and Ken that this was the time to interfere.

- Who said you were? - Youji was sitting on the floor, less than a meter from Aya who had freed his weapon from the wood. Aya was about to slam the door shut on Youji's face but he sprang up and placed his body so the door won't close. - Aya, wait!

- You used me and dropped me like garbage. Less than 24 hours later you had scored again with some hookers in a cheap bar! And from where do you come now if that can be known?

"So that was it..." Youji stopped struggling for getting in and the door shut with a slam that made the windows rattle. Youji stood still before that slashed door. His honey looking locks hiding his face, Ken and Omi watching him from the hallway

- Aya... - he said - Aya, please... Open up

For a long while there was no answer but Youji refused to move from where he was. Finally the handle turned and the door opened slowly. Youji entered and the door closed behind him.

- Aya... I'm sorry - said the taller man without looking to the other in front of him - I know a simple apology won't do but... I didn't know...

- what a lame thing to say Kudou... - as Aya turned away hands crossed, Youji sat on his bed

- How... How long have you...

- I don't know, but thanks for ruining it...

- I should have seen it earlier. Goodness, that explains why you were so willing. I misunderstood it completely... Why didn't you say anything?

- What for? Dear playboy was busy fucking half town. Always jumping beds, I didn't think I could get a real chance with you. I'm not into sharing...

- My reputation did screw me on this right?

- Not only your reputation

There was silence for a brief moment

- Aya, you can't blame me entirely for it. You never say anything, you... You are always so far away

Youji stood up. As Aya was looking out of the window, the blond couldn't see how his angry expression was softening. Youji was right, he was so self secluded that there was no way he could have know earlier

- But really not even then did you figured out anything...?

- I... I was so... Upset about what had happened that... No, I didn't

Aya sighed, his body at last relaxing with resignation. Youji got close to him. He hesitated but in the end he placed his hands on Aya's shoulders and drew him near. The smaller man leaned against the blonde's chest and let him hug him. He had been so upset and angry that he was tired. One of Youji's hands made the redhead turn so their lips meet in a soft kiss

- Please forgive me, Aya. - The blond broke the kiss to whisper that - but... it's Asuka, I... I...

Youji couldn't finish his line. Aya turned like lightning and shut him up with a hard kiss. Then he let go of his partner and pushed him away turning aside

- Get the hell away, Youji.

- Aya...

- It's ok, just go.

Youji turned to leave and as he took the handle, he stopped

- You know Asuka is gone, right? - Aya wispered. Youji just nodded - I'll still be here...

After those solem words, Youji opened the door and went away

_I love you with all my faith  
Without measure...  
I love you though I share you  
Your lips have the control  
You are in control... _

The End

Just look what happens when the computers lab instructor says "CLASS DISMISS, I've got exam in an hour", my teamates finish all the work already and we can't go buy the material we need to buy in order to keep going with our litle Frankenstein proyect.

Now that the 4 oclock bus has left without me, i think i better be writting part two, but i think I won't be able to finish it until exams are over . DAMN YOU, Capacitors, Inductors and Diference of Electric Potential!

Poor Aya, sharing Youji's love with the ghost of Asuka. SOOO SAAAD T-T


End file.
